


And I know that I will never shed a tear, as long as you're here

by Asteria11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coda, Embarrassment, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Medicine, Mental Link, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria11/pseuds/Asteria11
Summary: A bunch of very short drabbles concerning our favourite protagonist Ash and his Greninja.
Relationships: Gekkouga | Greninja & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 110
Kudos: 336





	1. Idiocy caused by Curry and a Morelull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corpus_Callosum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus_Callosum/gifts), [sugarblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/gifts), [KidWestHope16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/gifts), [Maiden22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden22/gifts), [stephbethallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbethallen/gifts), [Lunar_Viper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Viper/gifts), [ScriptedLorekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedLorekeeper/gifts), [DigiHopeheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiHopeheart/gifts), [Chatpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatpocalypse/gifts), [Sapphiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiria/gifts).



> Please join the ao3 Pokemon gang on discord! You won’t regret it!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Cr852hk

Ash inwardly grimaced. Ever since he had let the wild Morelull now turned Shiinotic absorb his nutrients while rapidly eating the extra curry to replenish his energy, he could hear a small nagging voice from the back of his head.

Mallow looked at him worriedly. " You ok there Ash? You're probably tired from dealing with Morelull but you look like you're about to die."

"Nah, I'm fine. But you might be right about the dying part."

Kiawe, who was rolling out his sleeping bag, raised an eyebrow before asking in a flat yet concerned tone."What?"

Ash laughed it off, choosing to busy himself with setting up his sleeping bag, ignoring the bemused looks from Sophocles and the boring stare from Kiawe.

When everyone has bid goodnight, Ash dawdled a bit, arranging his sleeping bag, checking his bag and talking to his Pokemon. After helping Rowlet preen its feathers, he turned to face his partner Pikachu who was tapping his foot impatiently.

Pikachu then gave him a very unimpressed look as if urging him to get it over with. "Pika pi."

The voice in his mind agreed, dragging a groan out of him.

"Fine fine."

Now, he had to reap what he sowed. He closed his eyes, feeling the day's events wash over him, letting his exhaustion lull him to sleep.

And then,

"You have 5 seconds to explain to me what in the world of Arceus's green earth possessed you to do that."

Ash laughed shakily, turning to face one very pissed of Greninja. 

"Uhm...nothing?"

Greninja made a noise that sounded too much like a mix between a groan and a sigh to be anything else. Wasting no time, he soon delved into a long rant about how reckless Ash was and how he should have taken proper care of himself.

Finally, after a long and tiring 10 minutes, Greninja stopped, ending off his tirade 

"You, my absurdly idiotic and reckless trainer, are going to be the death of me one day, " Greninja muttered, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry?" Ash mumbled, scratching his head, having not paid attention to Greninja's scolding. 

"Save that for when you do cause my premature death via stress, " Greninja deadpanned.

"Hehe. Well, anyway, how's it going with all the...vine slashing with Squishy?"

"It's going fine. Both Zygardres think they got a lead on getting to the root of the problem. Once that's done, I'll come back to you, " Greninja explained.

Ash blinked. "First of all, was that a pun?"

Greninja shrugged. Ash giggled before continuing.

"Nevermind. Second, that's great! I can't wait to see you again! Y'know, even though we can talk every night, I still kinda miss you."

Greninja grinned. " I miss you too. I know you'll love to talk about how much fun you're having, seriously I can feel your overwhelming excitement, but for now, go back to sleep idiot." 

Ash pouted, putting on Lillipup eyes.

"Aww, come on! I don't feel sleepy! Plus, talking with you here in this...mind dream-scape thingy place kinda counts as sleep!"

Greninja's shook his head. "You know very well those eyes don't work on me. Also, don't think I can't feel how to exhausted you are. I know for a fact it's about 2 am in Alola right now."

"I'm really not that tired!" Ash insisted.

Greninja gave Ash another weary stare, successfully whittling Ash down.

Ash deflated in disappointment. "Yea, yea. I've got it. I'll see you next time?"

Greninja smiled.

"No need for next time. I'm always with you."


	2. In which Greninja gets some petty revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, who was playing with his Pikachu, had also lifted his head as soon as the mega evolution was brought up. He gave a melancholic smile, about to start reminiscing about his times in Kalos when a familiar voice spoke up in his head.
> 
> 'I think its best if you pay attention, Ash.'
> 
> Ash startled, looking around worriedly. Luckily, everyone was to busy paying attention to the lesson to notice. He sighed in relief.

"Alright class, today I'll be talking about the phenomenon that is Mega Evolution. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Lillie perked up at Professor Kukui's question, immediately raising her hand. Professor Kukui smiled at this and motioned with his hand for her to speak up.

"It's when a Pokemon undergoes a transformation to become stronger when they're holding they're respective mega stone and their trainer a keystone, " Lilie explained, looking extremely shy but happy that she was able to answer.

Ash, who was playing with his Pikachu, had also lifted his head as soon as the mega evolution was brought up. He gave a melancholic smile, about to start reminiscing about his times in Kalos when a familiar voice spoke up in his head.

'I think it's best if you pay attention, Ash.'

Ash startled, looking around worriedly. Luckily, everyone was to busy paying attention to the lesson to notice. He sighed in relief.

"You scared me!" Ash hissed under his breath.

'If you were paying attention to the lesson then I would have had no reason to speak up, ' Greninja mentally deadpanned.

Ash sighed, facing the front, just in time to see Kiawe stand up. 'How's Bonnie and Clemont? You checked on them yesterday, right'

'They're doing great. Did you know that Clemont's thinking about teaching a class about engineering at Lumiouse University?"

'That's great! I better call him later. Knowing him he's gonna need that bit extra encouragement. And hey...are you actually encouraging me to not pay attention in class?!'

Greninja tsked, replying 'Of course not. It's important to pay attention in class. But I haven't talked to you for a while and we don't really have anything important on now. Well, unless you want me to leave you alone?'

Ash shook his head. 'Nah. Just don't talk that much, right? Sorry but it's kinda distracting. I can talk to you later after the lesson though!'

Greninja gave out a disgruntled huff, a bit mad that Ash had wanted him to stay quiet but nevertheless, he obliged, keeping quiet.

"Another thing that is required for mega evolution to happen is also a strong bond between trainer and pokemon, " Kiawe continued.

Ash smiled. His time in Kalos was very very fun, despite all the stuff with Team Flare. Taking on yet another gym challenge, travelling with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie meeting and catching

' We've both come a long way, huh? I remember when I just started on my journey through Kalos, and when you were a Froakie, just like yesterday.'

Ash could feel Greninja's face stretching into a grin.  
'You're right. Look at us now. Our bond is somehow strong enough to let us communicate via our minds. Somehow the most impossible things happen around you, huh?"

Ash scratched his cheek, smile stretching even more.  
'It's not that bad!'

'Says the person who got a Z-ring from a legendary island diety within the first hour of being on said legendary's island.'

Ash was just about to respond when he noticed Pikachu nudging him. He snapped out of the mental conversation, looking around. The whole class and the Professor was staring at him.

"Uhmmm, alola to Ash?" Professor Kukui asked in a perplexed tone.

Ash, waved his hands in the air while he shook his head.  
"Hehe. Must have spaced out there! Nothing much! You can just continue the lesson!"

He vaguely heard Pikachu and Greninja snickering at his predicament. Oh, boy, was he going to have a word with Greninja.

"Alrighty then. Try not to stare into space while laughing to yourself again, ok?" Professor Kukui said.

Ash's face turned tamato berry red as he buried his face in his arms.

"Right," he mumbled.

Face still crimson red, Ash turned his attention back to the conversation. He knew very well that Greninja, who was extremely perceptive, would have noticed the rest of the class staring at him while they were talking. 'Hey! Greninja. Why didn't you tell me everyone was looking at me?' 

Greninja, being the fiend that he was, smirked, and with a teasing air, replied 'I thought you didn't want me to talk that much?'

Ash groaned, knocking his head on his desk. Both Pikachu and Greninja continued laughing at his misery while his classmates shot glances at him, wondering why he looked so exasperated

Professor Kukui just sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit meh for some of you but I still hope some of you enjoyed it! Any suggestions to improve this is welcome in the comments section~


	3. Greninja, y u no liek Kiawe?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash could feel Greninja glaring at Kiawe. Coupled with the that they were both synchronised to a degree that they could feel each other's actions, it was becoming extremely hard not to stare at Kiawe too.
> 
> 'Greninja, why are you glaring at Kiawe? I don't think he did anything to warrant you giving him the evil eye. ' Ash asked, bracing himself for a long conversation.

Ash could feel Greninja glaring at Kiawe. Coupled with the that they were both synchronised to a degree that they could feel each other's actions, it was becoming extremely hard not to stare at Kiawe too.

'Greninja, why are you glaring at Kiawe? I don't think he did anything to warrant you giving him the evil eye. ' Ash asked, bracing himself for a long conversation.

'What do you mean? I'm just looking at him. Nothing much.'

'If looks could kill, Kiawe would be dead 10 times over by now.'

Greninja went quiet as if pondering how to answer Ash's question.

'Just making sure. I don't trust him fully, ' Greninja finally answered.

'What do you mean? Sure Kiawe is a bit...eccentric sometimes but there's no reason to be suspicious of him!'

Greninja snorted. 'He owns a Charizard.'

Ash blinked, mind processing the explanation.

'Wait wait wait wait?! Why in the world would owning a Charizard make someone suspicious?!' 

Greninja went quiet yet again before softly replying.

'Alain.'

Ash opened his mouth, about to protest, but stopped, seemingly unable to form words. Finally, after a minute of trying to form coherent words, he responded.

'Are you referring to the whole Team Flare debacle? Alain was a victim in it also, y' know? He's not all at fault here.'

Greninja let out a hmph, still unconvinced.

'I still don't trust him. Don't forget that he was wallowing too much in self-pity to help us for a solid ten minutes while we were fighting off mind control.'

'That doesn't mean he doesn't regret it and is trying to make up for it. For Arceus's sake, he literally apologized to me after the whole incident, ' Ash retorted, annoyed.

'He still hasn't repented for it.'

"Oh my Tapu, you aerial-aced him in the gut!'

'Still not enough. That red mega evolution beam hurt like hell, ' Greninja shot back.

'Hawlucha karate chopped him in the neck! Both Noivern and Talonflame dropped him off the tower. Goodra unleashed an Ice beam on him! How in the name of Lugia is that not enough repenting!?' Ash mentally screamed.

'Well...'

'Oh! Did I forget to mention Pikachu quick attacked him in the bal-'

'Alright, alright. Fine. You win. But you can't change my opinion of him.'

Ash sighed. This was as far as he was going to get with Greninja. He was as stubborn as a Mudbray sometimes.

'Pikachu, who did you know what to Alain, is getting along just fine with Kiawe. You see? No suspicious stares from him, ' Ash reasoned.

'Hmph. Fine. But if he tries anything shifty, I won't hesitate to pull a Pikachu on him.'

'Greninja, no!'  
\------------------BONUS-------------------  
Kiawe sneezed. He rubbed his nose. That was weird. It wasn't cold today, in fact, the weather was blazingly hot.

Was someone talking about him?

He glanced around. Everyone was busy caring for their Pokemon. The only odd one out was Ash, who was staring into space, looking like he was done with living itself.

He shook his head. Nah. Must have been some pollen or something. Since when did he believe in superstitions?

He carried on with washing Turtonator's back, oblivious to the multiple threats about maiming him that was being said(thought?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alain: Ok Ash I'm so sorry for abandoning you and letting you get kidnapped and all that stuff.
> 
> Alain: Shrinks back in fear as all of Ash's Pokemon smile at him ominously, " Oh Yveltal."
> 
> Cue the aerial-ace, karate chop, tower drop and Ice Beam all while Ash shouts at his Pokemon to stop.
> 
> Alain: After suffering probably illegal(definitely illegal) move usage, "Oh thank God it's over."
> 
> Pikachu: Let's out an innocent-sounding Pikapi while eyeing a pair of Alain's male reproductive functions. (Not in that way you perverts!)
> 
> Alain: Internally screams as he accepts his fate as Pikachu shoots at him like a Mach 20 Octopus(Anyone got that reference?)


	4. (Probably)The only angsty part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh...hey...Greninja...what's up?' Ash stuttered out.
> 
> 'Oh, what's up?! What's up is that you jumped off an Arceus-forsaken cliff!'
> 
> Ash gulped, scrambling for words.

' Satoshi 'Ash' Ketchum. What. Did. You. Do?!'

Ash laughed nervously. Oh, Tapu. He had seen Greninja angry before, certainly, like with the Morelull episode, but this, this was something else.

'Oh...hey...Greninja...what's up?' Ash stuttered out.

'Oh, what's up?! What's up is that you jumped off an Arceus-forsaken cliff!'

Ash gulped, scrambling for words.

'It wasn't a big deal Greninja. Look, no scratches on me or anything.'

'Well, scratches would be the last thing you would be worried about if you were dead!'

Ash flinched. Ouch. Greninja huffed, turning away from Ash. 

'Come on Greninja! It's not like Arceus is just gonna let me die like that!' Ash protested, trying to gain Greninja's attention.

'Precisely! Which is why this situation is so infuriating!' Greninja shot back, refusing to spare even another look at Ash. 

Ash winced. Ash pondered a bit before sitting down on the floor in the mind-scape, despite it being covered in water. 'Come on, what's wrong?' he asked, beckoning towards the spot beside him.

Greninja sighed. He relented, sitting down.' It's just...I'm worried for you and all the things you get into."

Ash opened his mouth to cut in but Greninja continued.' I know, I know. You're the Chosen One. But, still, you've been in so many near-death experiences, heck, you've died before! I...just can't help thinking that one day you might...'

Greninja paused and looked away. Ash bit his lip. Oh. He had conversations like this multiple times before but it was still never easy.

'The whole jumping off the cliff thing reminded me of the Lumiouse Tower incident. I can't help but imagine...what would have happened if the Masked Blaziken wasn't there to save you.'

Ash startled. He didn't think about it that much. Now that he thought about it...whenever he..died, there was always a legendary there to revive him. But, the whole Lumiouse Tower jump was his own decision. There was no legendary there to save him if he did....hit the pavement.

He turned to face Greninja who was also looking at him with a grim expression.' You're my trainer. The only one who ever listened to me and took the time to treat me as an equal and not just a tool for battling. I don't want to lose you...'

Ash found his vision to be blurring slightly and upon closer inspection, he found the eyes of his companion to be slightly wet too.

'Death comes for everyone Greninja. It's just a matter of when. Not even being in Xerneas's and Yveltal's good books can prevent that.'

Greninja huffed.' Of course, I know that. I just don't want yours to come early just because you decided to play the hero.'

Ash smiled sadly. 'If I, the Chosen One, don't play hero and protect this world, who will?'

Greninja looked up and grumbled.' I dunno. Maybe Arceus? Or any other gods in our world?!'

Ash chuckled.' Sometimes, gods need saving too. Cheer up Greninja. If I die, who will save the world? Arceus himself said to me that he's not letting me go until I'm at least 20.'

Greninja still looked unconvinced.' That's reassuring, ' he deadpanned, getting up. He held out a hand which Ash gratefully took.

'Well, half of the legendaries will start a war if I die so I think I'm fine, ' Ash admitted.

'Of course.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I can't write anything remotely angsty? I leave all the angst and whumps to angst gremlins like Steph, Maiden and etc.


	5. There's no magical train behind the walls Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uhmm...Professor Kukui? Ash might need some help..."
> 
> Kukui perked to attention upon hearing Lilie's words. With worry bubbling inside his chest, he turned to look at his student.
> 
> "What's the matter Lilie? Is he hurt?"
> 
> "Well...uhm...he walked into a wall pretty hard and we think...he got a...concussion, " Lilie stuttered out, looking nervous.

"Uhmm...Professor Kukui? Ash might need some help..."

Kukui perked to attention upon hearing Lilie's words. With worry bubbling inside his chest, he turned to look at his student.

"What's the matter Lilie? Is he hurt?"

"Well...uhm...he walked into a wall pretty hard and we think...he got a...concussion, " Lilie stuttered out, looking nervous.

Kukui immediately stood up and set down his pen, casting a glance at his paperwork.  
"Where is he?"

"Out...outside, near classroom B."

Kukui followed after her, quickening his pace when he saw the rest of his students. They were gathered around Ash, having formed a circle around him. 

A couple of other curious students were trying to take a peek but Lana's and Kiawe's stares were enough to ward them off.

Mallow, who noticed him approaching, quickly stepped aside so that he could see Ash, who was propped against the wall.

Kukui bent down on one knee to further examine his student, insides twisting. While checking Ash's pulse, he felt the boy shift.

"...Hakase?" Ash mumbled out, eyes opening blearily. Kukui breathed out a sigh of relief before reaching to pick Ash up bridal-style.

"There's no blood so he probably doesn't need to go to the hospital. But I'll take him to the sickbay."

His students nodded in unison, albeit still looking a bit concerned. Kukui sighed. Ash had a bad habit of spacing out and walking into walls. 

He had to steer his kid away from walking straight into them many times before. Ash always responded with a chuckle and an apology whenever that happened. Kukui, however, couldn't shake off the feeling of apprehension and decided to ask Ash's mother, Delia, about the situation.

"Oh. Spacing out a lot you say?... It's probably because of..."  
Delia cut off, shaking her head.

"There's no problem Professor. Ash is perfectly healthy and well. The spacing out will pass, " Delia reassured.

"I don't mean to sound rude but..are you sure?"

Delia had only flashed him another comforting smile before nodding and excluding herself, leaving to check on her restaurant.

Kukui sighed. The nurse had given Ash a brief examination and had said that he would be perfectly fine when he woke up. However, it didn't make the spacing out situation any better in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Silence.  
And then...  
'Oh Arceus, you really need to be more careful Ash.'

Ash blinked rapidly and shot up. He was in his shared mindscape with Greninja peering over him worriedly.

He winced when a dull throb wracked through his head, clutching it while using his other hand to rub his eyes.

'Ow. What happened?'  
'You. Walked. Into a wall, ' Greninja deadpanned, rubbing his temple.

'Oh...I guess I was too engrossed in our conversation!' Ash confessed.

'Yeah. Too engrossed.'

They sat in silence for a while before Greninja piped up again.

'Y'know, you should really explain this whole bond thing with me to your teacher. He carried you to the infirmary and he looked pretty worried.'

Ash bit his lip and closed his eyes. 'I...know I should but I...kinda don't wanna. I came to Alola for a break after...y'know what and to work out our bond phenomenon. Plus, I really care about Hakase...I don't wanna...'

Ash looked away and Greninja knew instantly the words that Ash had on his tongue.

'You don't want to be a burden.'

Ash didn't reply but from the way he hugged his legs and twisted his fingers nervously, Greninja knew he was right.

'Ash, listen. You are not and will never be a burden. Since when was the saviour of our world, an aspiring Pokemon trainer and great friend a burden?' Greninja assured firmly.

Ash quirked a small smile at his pokemon's words.  
'Yeah...I guess so. I'll tell him. Just...not today.'

Greninja grinned. 'That's the spirit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this update is late!(And short) School just started and it's been a ride. On a side more, I might be working on a new fic that hopefully, y'all will like!


	6. Not a bother at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kukui-hakase?"
> 
> Kukui jolted out of his light doze and immediately whipped his head up to see a very tired-looking Ash. He felt the tension in his chat lessen as clapped his hands together as a sign of relief.

"Kukui-hakase?"

Kukui jolted out of his light doze and immediately whipped his head up to see a very tired-looking Ash. He felt the tension in his chat lessen as clapped his hands together as a sign of relief.

"Oh, thank the tapu! You're ok!"

Ash smiled before reaching out to pat Kukui's hand.

"Daijōbu! I'm ok! But..."

Ash's smile fell away and Kukui felt his worry resurface.

"What's wrong!? Is everything ok? Do you need-"

Ash rapidly shook his head, cutting Kukui off. 

"No no no! I really am fine! I just wanna tell you something, " Ash confessed, twisting his fingers nervously

"Oh, ok! Feel free to let it all out."

Ash gave yet another small smile before opening his mouth.

"Well...uhm, I know this might sound ridiculous but please, trust me."

Kukui was about to reply with don't worries and I trust yous when he saw the serious look on Ash's face. 

"Ok."

Ash let out a sigh of relief. "Well...here it goes. Do you remember when I said I travelled through Kalos before?"

Kukui nodded his head, remembering the small off-hand remarks that Ash had made regarding his travels, some of them being centred around Kalos. He had also heard Ash slip back into speaking Kalosian too.

"Well, you know how mega-evolutions are common there? I don't mega evolve my Pokemon but I had something else..."

Kukui was needless to say, quite confused.  
"...What do you mean?"

"Me and my Greninja, we had something special. Professor Sycamore called it...Phénomène de Synergie which should roughly translate to...Ash stopped, biting his lip as if searching for the right words.

" The Bond Phenomenon."

Kukui felt a slight inkling of familiality at the back of his mind, remembering one of the Regional Professors' video phone calls where Sycamore had ranted on and on about something that would change the world. He could only listen to the beginning of the call as he had a Royal match to get to.

"With it, Greninja and I synchronise our pulses and hearts or something, allowing him to gain a sort of power-up. It also allows us to share pain to a degree, " Ash continued, wincing slightly at the mention of sharing pain.

Kukui was about to open his mouth to ask something when he closed it, promoting Ash to wave a hand.

"Just ask. I don't mind answering questions."

"Alright then...If the both of you were connected to such a degree, where is he? Did you leave him at the ranch?"

Ash shook his head. "No, there were some things that only he could take care if back in Kalos so he stayed behind. It doesn't really matter though."

"We're always together."

Ash smiled and stared off into space for just a second, before turning to face Kukui again.

"With the Bond Phenomenon, I can also see through his eyes, so when he's fighting I'll be trying to help him out a bit by giving some commands and also being an extra set of eyes. So sometimes, half of my mind will be somewhere else, literally!"

As Ash ended his explanation, Kukui began connecting the dots. "Oh...that actually makes a lot of sense."

Ash's head drooped. "Gomen Hakase. I know me spacing out to help out Greninja has caused you trouble."

Kukui shook his head rapidly, hands waving about.  
"It's no problem, Ash! Hearing about this whole Bond Phenomenon thing is kinda amazing! And you just wanted to help out your Greninja! Nothing wrong with that!"

"Really? I would have thought all of this would have been at least a bit of a bother for you, " Ash asked.

"Nonsense. Like I said, you're never a bother. Well, the nurse cleared you, so how about we go get something to eat at Mallow's restaurant, ok?"

'Come on, he said so himself, you're not a bother. Now, go and get something to eat.'

Ash smiled and got off the bed.

'No need to tell me twice Greninja.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah! I finally finished this! Anyway, my already inconsistent update schedule might get even worse cuz of the new I just released titled "Your Name". So, sorry bout that! Hope all of you liked this chapter!


	7. Tylenol and Advil will solve 20% of all your problems!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Dodge that Razor Leaf! There's also a Weavile aiming at you at your 9'o clock!'
> 
> 'Right!'

'Dodge that Razor Leaf! There's also a Weavile aiming at you at your 9'o clock!'

'Right!'

Greninja followed his trainer's commands, skillfully dodging the barrage of leaves and countering a Weavile's Metal Claw with a Cut. 

Greninja had heard about a small group of remaining Team Flare members. A few weeks before, with the combined efforts of him and the two Zygardes, they had managed to track down the cause of the strange red vines. 

It had turned out that the remaining Team Flare members were controlling machines that released mega evolution energy, causing normal plant life to mutate. Greninja was at a Team Flare Base, trying to take down one of these such machines.

Normally, Greninja would have one of the other Zygardes as backup but both had decided to split up to cover more ground. 

Greninja closed his eyes for a moment, avoiding a Charge Beam, remembering the conversation.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Greninja?"

"I'll be fine. I have an extra set of eyes covering my back after all."

Greninja opened them, lips curling into a smile. He wasn't wrong. With a pirouette in the air, Greninja dodged a Fury Attack from an enemy Fearow, nailing a Houndoom with an Aerial Ace. Having his trainer issue commands and watch his rear was an Arceus-send.

' There's a Mighteyena on your right and-oh shit! Thunder from a Drapion incoming dodge it quick!'

Greninja shook himself out of his thoughts, narrowly evading the super effective attack, sending a water shuriken back at the Drapion in return.

He was, however, caught off guard by an Umbreon, leading him to take a Dark Pulse. Both trainer and Pokemon winced in pain as the attack skinned Greninja's shoulder, leaving the already injured shinobi frog to deal with yet another wound.

'Aceus-dammn it, " Greninja swore softly, ignoring the light chiding from his trainer before hitting the Umbreon with another Aerial Ace.

'It's probably best you keep your mind in the battle.'

' I know that!' Greninja shot back, using Double Team to confuse the Team Flare grunts, who turned their attention to wiping out all the copies.

With the grunts momentarily distracted, Greninja threw a giant Water Shuriken at the machine, managing to turn it into rubble.

Unfortunately, this made the Team Flare grunts aware of real Greninja, causing a flurry of attacks aimed at him. Managing to avoid the combined attacks of a Flamethrower, Shadow Ball and Dragon Pulse with a hurried lunge to the side, Greninja aimed a Water Shuriken at the offending Pokemon before opting to make an escape into the woods, having already destroyed the machine.

Using Cut one last time to block the Weavile's attack, Greninja jumped onto the nearest tree, skirting his way through the forest at such a fast one that he was but a blue blur.

Once he was a good distance away, Greninja sighed softly, settling down on a tree branch.

'Ugh, I feel like a truck hit me, ' Greninja complained, stretching and wincing when his arm gave a protest.

'More like a Shock Wave, a Dig, an Ice Beam and a Dark Pulse, ' his trainer deadpanned, though with no real bite as his worry rose up.

' I'm fine you idiot. I can feel your worry. Jeez. It hurts a bit but I'll be fine after a quick nap or so. Professor Sycamore's lab is nearby anyway. I can drop by and ask for some potions or somewhat, " Greninja assured.

'Are you sure?" Ash asked, still quite concerned.

'Yes, I'm fine. Now hurry up and wake up. School should be starting for you soon.'

'Alright...'

Greninja could feel Ash's presence leave his mind. He sighed, leaning back against the tree trunk with his noticeably less sore body. He opened his eyes, joking forward slightly. The injuries were still there but the pain seemed to have lessened, no, disappeared.

'Damn it you self-sacrificing idiot, " Greninja sighed, drowsiness edging his eyes close.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ash woke up and immediately winced. He groaned into the pillow, lifting his head from the sift heaven. Pikachu lifted his head up from beside him to greet him with a worried "Pika pi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Pikachu. Just...tired, " Ash said, peering at the clock on his bedside table. 7.20...huh. Professor Kukui would usually only wake up about ten minutes later, so he had time. 

Getting up from his bed slowly, he tip-toed to the kitchen, being careful not to wake up the conked out Kukui in the couch. Which was quite a task considering Ash was less than subtle and every step made him want to wince in pain.

Opening the cupboards as quietly as he could, Ash rummaged around before finding the Tylenol. He quickly skimmed his eyes over the instructions before popping open the pills and taking exactly 2 as per the instructions and popping them into his mouth.

Shifting a few more of the pill-filled boxes aside, he found the one filled with Advil and decided to take 3. Those when down too. Now, to wait.

"Pi?"

Ash turned to look at Pikachu who was looking at him worriedly. Walking towards his partner, he extended a hand towards him, inviting the electric mouse to climb up his shoulder.

"Pika pi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Pikachu. Just feeling a bit sore, " Pikachu raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing his words but nevertheless, he slowly clambered up Ash's arm, watching Ash's face for any sign of pain and discomfort.

Ash, on the other hand, was quite proud of himself for resisting the urge to flinch where Greninja had been hit with an Ice Beam just a few minutes ago.

"Ughh, Ash? What are you doing?"

Ash froze, only to assume a cheerful smile. "Nothing much! Just looking through the cabinets for something!"

Kukui lumbered into the kitchen, looking extremely tired and bedraggled. His eyes zoomed in on the coffee powder jar immediately but he gave Ash a confused look when he saw him standing near the cupboard that usually held the medicines.

"Are you ok? Do you have a headache or something?"

Ash shook his head, "Nope! I'm fine!"

Kukui turned to look at Pikachu who gave his trainer a deadpan stare, before shaking his head.

Kukui raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...maybe I did take some of Greninja's pain for my own...?"

"And how much if that pain?"

"Well...I any or may not have taken about 3 out of 4 quarters of the pain caused by a Shock Wave, a Dig, an Ice Beam and a Dark Pulse, " Ash finished, repeating the words he himself said to Greninja.

Kukui let out a sigh of disbelief, rubbing his temple with his hand. 

"Gosh, Keiki. I'm sure Greninja appreciates you doing this for him but this is a bit much."

Ash shuffled his feet muttering "He's gonna tear me a new one later for doing this."

"Well, you deserve it, " Kukui responded, pulling out his phone. He gestured towards the couch. Ash nodded, lying down on it albeit a bit unwillingly.

"Okie Dokie. Both of us are gonna have a nice day home today, " Kukui said after a minute or so of tapping at his phone.

Ash opened his mouth to protest but Kukui continued.

"No buts. I asked the principal and he said that he was fine with it. He jas time today so he's also going to teach the class in my absence."

Ash bit his lip, murmuring softly.

"You don't have to do this."

Kukui switched off his phone, looking Ash in the eye.

"I'm no expert, well actually I kinda am, but I'm pretty sure even with meds you'll be feeling pretty bad for the whole day after those hits. Take a rest. You deserve it."

Ash faced the gaze before relenting, pulling up the blanket Kukui used.

"...Thanks."

Ash felt his eyes droop, sleepiness washing over him. He let his drowsiness lull him to blissful unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was an affectionate ruffle of his hair.

"No problem Keiki."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Drip.

Ash woke up, no, rose to the sound of dripping water droplets. He was back in his shared landscape with Greninja, which could only mean one thing. 

Gulping, he turned to see the water on the floor swirling to form a familiar figure.

"Before you say anything you were in a lot of pain and I felt guilty for not watching your back properly!"

Greninja sighed, walking over to his trainer.

"That was stupid of you. I'm perfectly fine dealing with pain. I'm not some idiotic Froakie who jumped in front of a Mirror-Coat reflected Thunderbolt anymore."

"I know I know. Forgive me?"

Greninja smiled. "Yeah." Ash let out a sigh of relief, paling when Greninja's grin didn't falter.

"Doesn't mean you're gonna escape this easily."

Ash braced himself for a long rant of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, thanks to @KidWestHope16 for helping me with Ash's med choices and @Stephbethallen for supplying me with the info of the dosage Ash should take! Thanks again for all the support, you guys!


	8. Wash it all away

"Tap-tap."

Professor Sycamore rubbed his eyes, the neat writing on the documents in front of him blurring. He leaned back in his chair and sipped from the cold coffee in his mug, shuddering slightly at the taste.

"Tap-tap"

He closed his eyes and sighed, turning his attention back to the papers.

"Tap-tap-tap"

Why was Rowan always such a perfectionist? Of course, he wanted a full report on all the specifics on mega-evolution. And he had to scan the whole thing for typos or grammar errors because the guy was...what was the word kids used these days?... Ah, yes. Such a grammar nazi.

"TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP!"

Sycamore jolted out of his chair, looking around wildly in surprise and shock. In the corner of his vision, he spotted a figure sitting on his windowsill. 

Squinting his eyes, he let out a soft gasp when he recognised the person, no, Pokemon tapping on his window with a slightly miffed expression. Quickly, he said the window open, letting one Shinobi frog enter the room.

"Greninja! Well, I never! What are you doing here?"

Said Greninja gesture to his body which upon close inspection, Sycamore noticed was mottled with ugly purple and black bruises, and a few scratches. 

"Oh, Arceus. What the hell happened. Here, sit down. I'll go get some spray potions and berries."

The grateful shinobi frog nodded thankfully, settling down on cross-legged on a nearby stool. Sycamore hurriedly gathered up all the potions and berries he could find via rummaging in his medicine closet before returning.

"Here. Munch on these. Yveltal, you really did go all out, hmm?" Greninja chose not to answer the professor's slightly chastising question, choosing to busy himself with shoving down all the oran berries he could find.

"Was it something to do with Team Flare?"

A nod.

"I'm guessing you want me to report the base of operations you were at to the police, hmm?"

Another nod.

"Are you in pain? Do I need to rush down to the pokecenter to get some painkillers?"

A shake of the head, but an annoyed expression.

"Ah, let me guess. Ash took care of that?" Sycamore questioned, knowing he hit the mark when Greninja seemingly grew more grumpy.

"I should have expected that. Both of you truly are trainer and Pokemon, hmm? Now now, don't give me that expression. I was just joking!" Sycamore chuckled as Greninja huffed.

With another spray, Sycamore tossed the empty bottle into the overflowing trash bin, sighing when some crumpled paper balls fell out.

Greninja stood up, placing the half-full bowl of berries onto a desk before pointing at the giant map that took up a spot on the wall.

"Nearby Shalour city, hmm? I'll give Korrina a call. I think she'll be happy to take care of them. Thanks, Greninja."

The bipedal frog nodded again, placing a webbed hand on the window, preparing to leave.

"Wait. Why don't you sit down? You must still be tired. At least take some time resting"

Greninja bit his hip, compleating, before agreeing, heading for a particularly comfortable and soft bean bag chair in the corner.

"How's Ash? Is he doing well in Alola? I've heard many things about the Z-moves there and I must admit, I'm quite curious. I'm thinking about visiting or sending someone there to research."

Greninja nodded, holding up a hand to form the ok sign. 

"That's good. Hmm, it seems like such a short time ago when Ash was just starting out here. Seeing him rush in with a badly injured you wasn't exactly a very nice thing to see."

Greninja sweat-dropped while Sycamore continued, "Now that I think about it, I still haven't scolded you for jumping in front of that Thunderbolt attack. What were you thinking!"

As the professor ranted on, Greninja felt his lips curl into a smile. It was nice having someone care about him. Sure, Ash liked to talk with him as much as he could and a lot of their conversations delved into whether he was taking care of himself but it was usually him chatisting or caring about someone.

So, despite being scolded, Greninja felt quite at peace. 

"And you, you idiot, decided to-you're not even listening anymore, aren't you?"

Sycamore sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Gosh, trainer and Pokemon alike."

Greninja shrugged, gesturing towards the clock. Sycamore took this as a sign that Greninja had to leave, and therefore edged the window open.

"Fine, fine, you can go. But I have something I want you to look at."

Greninja raised a questioning brow as Sycamore dug around the drawers if his desk for a while before pulling out a single piece of paper.

"There, found it!"

Greninja peered curiously at it before he felt the inside of his stomach pitch down. The handwriting was distinctly familiar, all neat and fresh ink.

"Alain wrote this."

Greninja felt the anger and frustration bubble up in his stomach, all how dare he and I trusted him and betrayal and pain and it burned itburned noAshwhypainwhychosen wh-

"I know that you aren't particularly fond of him after...what happened but the poor boy has been running himself dry trying to do his best to redeem himself."

The familiar voice of his former caretaker brought him stumbling out of his thoughts and memories, knowing with a bitter pain that not all of those feelings were his.

"I saw him writing on this late at night before throwing it into the trash, you see that's why this part is sticky, but don't worry I cleaned it up. I have a feeling he hasn't forgiven himself yet and my suspicions were proven right with this."

Greninja snapped his eyes from the letter to Sycamore's face, slight nausea coming over him at the hope on his face.

"Alain will know if I send it to Ash but you can take this and read it to Ash, maybe? Maybe transmit the memory or have him see through your eyes?"

Greninja swallowed down the sickness threatening to spill out and nodded. 

Liesliescowardcoward

"Oh thank the gods. That poor boy needs this. Thank you so much." With a smile on his face, Sycamore passed the letter to Greninja.

Greninja clenched the paper slightly, avoiding eye contact. Avoiding the tear stains, the scratched-out apologies, the now visible slightly shaky words.

Avoiding the urge to rip the paper apart, scream, yell, shout and fall apart.

"Take care of yourself Greninja. I'm counting on you."

Greninja steeled himself and nodded again. Liarliarliar

With a jump, he leapt out of the window, speeding away as fast as he could from the lab. 

Runruncowardweakling

After a while, with disgust crawling up his throat, he stopped to take a breath. Keeprunningallyoucandoisrun

Panting breaths turned to laboured ones as Greninja inhaled and exhaled, choking back sobs and cries.

WeaklingcowardpainAshwhyno

The sound of streaming water reached his ears as he calmed down while listening to the soft gurgles of the river.

River.  
Wash it all away.  
Wash it all away.  
Wash it all away.

Greninja made a decision.

_______________________________________________

Ash sighed. Greninja had finally decided to stop yelling at him. With a wistful smile, he thought, will some hilarity, the number of times Greninja had yelled at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something small and white in the water. It looked like a...paper? He was leaning out to grab it and fish it out of the...mind water?

'Professor Sycamore told me to say hello, by the way.'

Ash turned his head and continued talking with Greninja, not noticing the memory fade and get washed away. 

Just like in the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What have I done? I just planned for a simple chap where Greninja doesn't take the paper cuz he's mad but now I turned it into...this. Never knew I had it in me.
> 
> Just to clarify, Greninja didn't chuck the paper into the water of his and Ash's shared mindscape. He did throw it into the river. The paper Ash saw was one of the memory Greninja had of disposing of the paper.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
